Stories about us
by music-angel-25
Summary: Series of one shots and songfics. Included all of our favourite characters from TWD: Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carl, and many others. ** If you have an idea for a songfic or one shot, or would like to see a pairing, please let me know!


**H.O.L.Y**

 **Main Characters: Daryl x OC**

 **Setting: Post 5X10, mentions of 4x16, 5X3, 5X8**

 **Author's note: The song "H.O.L.Y" is written by Busbee, Nate Cyphert and William Wiik Larsen and is performed by Florida Georgia Line, therefore I do not own the song in any way, shape or form… I am just borrowing it.**

 **I also do not own any of the recognizable characters, lines, or scenery from The Walking Dead: I only own Becca.**

Daryl Dixon was scared… actually, he was petrified. He was about to let someone in, all the way. For the first time in his life. And that scared the shit out of him. And he didn't quite understand why.

Becca had first appeared in his life after the turn, after the prison. He wasn't sure how she had gotten with the group, but she was in the container with the rest of the group when he, along with Rick, Carl and Michonne had entered it at Terminus.

He remembered that she was quiet at the beginning, not talking much, but being observant of what was happening around her. To this day, he remembered talking to Maggie about Beth, but wasn't able to recollect any details of the conversation. He could, however, go into great details about Becca. She was crouched in a corner, talking with Sasha about something unknown, as she was making a weapon out of her belt. Her shoulder length hair was in a ponytail. She had been wearing a blue tank top and a very worn-out pair of jeans. Her jean jacket had been tossed to the side, as it had been very hot in that container.

They hadn't talked much until they arrived at the church, but a few times, they had saved each other from death. And at the church, things slowly changed.

She had started volunteering more to keep watch, either alone or with someone else. Even with Daryl. She would also go on runs to get food, albeit they hadn't really needed it with all the canned food the priest had with him.

When he had come back with Noah, he had seen her relieved smile as she spotted him. And she was the first one to agree with him when he stated they needed to go save Beth and Carol. He would later overhear a conversation between her and Maggie, on which she had said that she immediately agreed to go because she knew Beth and Carol meant a lot to the group. That was the moment Daryl knew she was to be trusted.

When the group had seen Beth die in front of them, and following Daryl carrying her out of the hospital, Becca had been there to comfort him in a way no one else knew how. Of course Carol, Rick and even Michonne had tried, but to no success. But Becca knew how to convey her sympathy and support without talking.

So for days after, Daryl and Becca would sit away from the group, in silence. Becca would eventually find Daryl in the woods, tears present in his eyes and on his face, fresh scar on his hand from the cigarette. That time only, she would crouch in front of him, taking a moment before giving him a kiss on the forehead, and like every other time before that, she sat next to him, in silence, but this time holding his hand.

That was the day Becca saved Daryl.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl's attention was brought back to the man and woman in front of him, both of them looking at him expectantly.

"Wha?"

"You were lost in thought" Aaron said. "Everything ok?"

"Ya… jus' thinkin'" Daryl replied before chewing the inside of his cheek. He saw Aaron and Becca nod before turning their backs to him, and keeping on walking.

Daryl took notice of Becca, and how the sunlight reflected on her, making her seem like an angel from his position which to a certain extent had been true for him.

Daryl kept on following Aaron's lead back to Alexandria, to where they would split off; Aaron to go back home to Eric whereas Daryl and Becca would be off to hunt.

Daryl had thought about his newfound feelings for Becca, and had confided in Rick about them. He had wanted to smack off that grin the man he considered as a brother, but knew that Rick was happy to provide any information that the archer needed. Without judgement.

 _"_ _She accepts you for who you are, Daryl… that's a good thing"_

 _"_ _She's been there for you since the beginning, even when she barely knew you"_

 _"_ _She looks at you in a different way that she does for other people"_

Daryl mulled over the 3 statements the ex-officer had told him about Becca as the duo kept on walking, now making their way away from Alexandria.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

After they cleared the house of all walkers and secured it, both of them sat down on the dusty couch few a few minutes. It wouldn't be long before the winter's frigid air would surround them, making them cuddle to keep warm. As they did, Daryl once again mentally cursed as his groin twitched.

Of course they had sex before, but it had always been quick, with no emotions. No strings attached, no touching, no kissing. Just raw, rough sex, long enough to release the sexual tension.

But this time would be different, and both could feel it in the air.

Becca was now looking at Daryl, and he felt like he couldn't hide anything from her at that moment, especially as she bit her bottom lip.

As soon as her lips touched his, Daryl rolled them so he would be laying on top of her. He searched her eyes for emotion, feelings, permission, and it wasn't long before he got it.

Daryl couldn't understand why, but this sex was much better than any other time he had had it. Granted, it hadn't been much, but this time was definitely different.

Once they both finished seeing stars and praising the Lord above, they did their usual routine of putting clothes back on, but instead of returning to their usual spooning positions, they both laid on their back, mulling things over.

Daryl had let Becca rub her hands on his back, and he knew she felt the scars. No one else had even seen those scars, but she had felt them, and she had never mentioned anything about it. He hadn't even seen a single reaction in her eyes. _Nothing other than passion._

Daryl knew that he had experienced something different this time around, and having no other explanation, he chalked it up to being in love.

That's why Daryl Dixon was scared… actually, he was petrified. It was because he was about to let someone in, all the way.

Daryl heard Becca's breath even out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Daryl sighed and slowly got up, not wanting to wake her up.

He had barely took two steps when he had heard her mumble three words in her sleep. Three words that would change his world. Three words that he so wanted to reciprocate, but couldn't find the courage of saying.

He turned back to look at her, and noticed that she was still sleeping. Daryl knew though that even if she had said it in her sleep, Becca meant those three words.

Daryl kept on looking at the sleeping form in front of him. She hadn't only been an angel that saved his life; she was his drug. She had filled the hole in Daryl's heart that Beth's death had caused, and healed all the other emotional wounds he had had, by showing him that people still cared about him and for him. Even if he thought he was "damaged goods"

Daryl wasn't able to say those three words back to her, but he knew that one day would come where he could.

And until that day, he would make damn sure that even if he couldn't say them, Becca would know, without a doubt, that he felt the same way.

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Tasha**

 **If you have any songs and/or pairings you would like me to write, let me know!**


End file.
